Hollow Victory
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: In the ruins of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Dark Lord and the Headmaster have one last talk.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Smoke filled the sky, darkening the night, accentuating the screams of those slowly dying. A castle burns, massive chunks of stone and shale litter the battleground, entire towers toppled to the earth.

Across the grounds lies the dead bodies of the fallen, neither side recognizable from beyond the pale. Good, Evil, Light, Dark, doesn't matter. Beliefs, convictions, sides, nothing matters when one is dead. All lost to this meaningless war.

The landscape lies in broken ruins, brush fires and blood everywhere.

A few wizards and witches remain, battling valiantly yet in vain. The true battle, the only one that actually matters to this war, has already been fought and decided.

Amid the shattered ruins of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two figures stand in what remains of the Great Hall. One is prostrate, defeated, dying. Crimson blood flows over his sky blue robes, infecting the silvery hair of his beard. Nearby, a wand lies snapped in half, barely out of reach of a blood soaked hand. Dying fire, yet defiant, lives within his eyes.

The second figure stands above him, the cruel conqueror. Long, flowing black robes barely touch the crimson stained stone floor, covered in the ashes and blood of his enemies. His wand barely grazes the skin between the eyes of his final opponent, his eyes merciless and unforgiving.

"It is finished." The Dark Lord said quietly.

The older man nodded weakly, sinking his head against the cold floor. His eyes drift to the ceiling, watching the pseudo-sky. "Yes... I have failed."

"Like always." The dark clad man remarks, a tone of acid in his voice.

"Forgive me my boy... I was not able to pull you from this path." The elder said softly, tasting the copper tang of blood. "I... I made many mistakes."

The Dark Lord snorted. "It is too late for atonement. Too late to undo the mistakes of the past."

The Headmaster again nodded, sighing as he turned his head to one side. His gaze falls upon fragments of wood and stone, all that remains of his beloved home. "Do you really think this is the right path?" he asked, pulling his eyes back towards his one-time student.

"Yes."

The old man's gaze hardens, yet retains its quiet force. "This won't change anything. It won't undo the past."

Rage flares within the Dark Lord's eyes and he presses the wand tighter into the Headmaster's wrinkled skin. "Shut up old man! Just shut up!" his voice becomes almost insane, high pitched and furious.

"Please... no more death. You've taken your vengeance upon me." The Headmaster whispered pleadingly, closing his eyes. "Just kill me. Don't let your rage burn our world."

"Our world?" the Dark Lord's voice has become insane now, full of hate. "It is not mine. It rejected me. This is a world that abandoned me. I owe it nothing."

"The world is not purposefully spiting you." The elder replied softly.

If insanity had claimed him from the last remark, then it had completely swallowed him now, hatred ascending to loathing. "Is it?" the Dark Lord hissed dangerously, pressing the wand deeper. "I lost everyone and everything I cared about. I had no childhood. And why?" the wand was now breaking the skin, but still the old man did nothing. "Because of you." His voice was barely above a whisper, full of utter loathing.

"I know what I have done." The defeated murmured. "Just end it... I am ready for the next great adventure."

"Gladly."

The unholy emerald light of the Killing Curse flashed, encompassing the body of the Headmaster, ripping him from this plane of existence forever. A look of quiet peace lays over his face, an eternal repose.

The Dark Lord felt a twinge of sadness at the Headmaster's passing, and envy at the serenity on the old man's face. For a moment, the remnants of his conscience scream at him, rebelling at the annihilation he has brought unto the school.

It passed, and once more, the madness settled over his mind once more, consuming him.

With a sharp turn, Harry Potter left the doors of Hogwarts for the last time.

AN: Now that was a twist, wasn't it? As always, joining my yahoo group is encouraged.


End file.
